Lord of the Skies
by NyancatSonic
Summary: Shadow is known as "The Lord of the Skies" one of the bad criminals from all around the world that Zonic the Zone Cop want to capture him so badly. However. Shadow has his own family, his husband Sonic the Hedgehog and his 3 year old daughter named Maria. But Shadow isn't those type of respectful guys...he's those guys that keeps secrets to himself.


cChapter 1: The Past and the Present...

-Flashback-  
It was during the month of April and inside the barn. There was a hedgehog and a bat. The white bat looked at the hedgehog and gave him a smirk, "Wow...All the problem we have been in...We are still together..."the white bat said as she smiled. The Black hedgehog looked at her and smirked as he walked over to her and puts hand on her cheek, "Well Rouge...We've had got into some arguments...What can i say. I love you" the black hedgehog. Rouge pulled him for a kiss...It started to turn out into a make-out session. The black hedgehog pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the white bat. Her name was Rouge the Bat. She placed a and on the Black Hedgehog that was Shadow. "Shadow...Promise me we will always be together" she asked a bit worried as she looks down. Shadow smirked a bit as he kissed Rouge again. He then pulled away ad nodded, "We will always be together Rouge...I promise.."  
-End of Flashback Present Day-

"It been 5 years since that happen...Why did you lie to me Shadow" Rouge said as she clenched her fist as she punched the wall and tried to not let tears out. "You Bastard! You promised we would be together!" she yelled as she then broke a vase. Then a red echidna came running down the stairs and went to the living room where Rouge was. "Rouge! Are you okay? what did you do?" he asked. Rouge wiped the tears away and looked at him, "Nothing Knuckles..Seeing Shadow on the newspaper or on the tv gets me upset" she said and looked down. Knuckles put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Rouge...what he did 5 years ago...you should be mad at him...But he's wanted...the police wants him...Well you also want him" Knuckles said. Rouge smirked a bit and sat down, "I don't want him for myself...I want to capture him..For what he done to me and leaving me for that filthy blue hedgehog!...Knuckles..I want him dead..."

-Present Day-

"Papa! Papa!" A black hedgehog was yelling as she had blue streaks and her eyes were emerald green. She had a white chest fur in her chest. She was running looking for her daddy until she spotted him, "Papa!" She yelled as she giggled and ran up to him. The Dad was Shadow...he turned around and saw her daughter Maria running up to him, "Oh Maria" he said as he picked her il gently. Maria giggled and nuzzled him, "I missed you papa~" Maria said. Shadow chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I missed you too darling. Where your momma?"Shadow asked a bit worried. She's inside with Aunt Amy" Maria said. Shadow put her down and sighed, "why don't you go and look for your brother Shade would ya?" shadow asked. Maria nodded and went off to look for him as Shadow went inside of his house

-Inside the House-  
Oh Sonic~! I'm glad you came back from your 1 week trip with Maria! How was Italy?~" Amy asked a bit excited. Sonic gave a sweatshop and chuckled. "It was great. I was a bit homesick but the place was amazing. Especially the food" Sonic said with a smile. Amy squealed because she was happy that Sonic came back, "I'll go bring us some snack. Be right back!" Amy said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. Sonic giggled and looked at the ground spacing off into his thoughts, but he didn't notice that Shadow was right behind him. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic waist, "Oh Sonikku~ I'm glad you came back~" Shadow said. Sonic turned around and saw Shadow. He then started to tear up and pulled Shadow for a hug, "Shadow-Kun~! I missed you so much!" Sonic sobbed and he holds Shadow tighter. Shadow smiled and kissed his cheek, "don't worry dear. I'm here now~" Shadow said. Sonic pulled away from the hug and wiped his tears away, he then gave Shadow a smile, "Okay Shadz." Shadow smiled back as he holds Sonic cheek and pulled him for a searing kiss. Sonic gladly kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Shadow neck. 5 Minutes Later, Shadow pulled away for air, he then smirked as he carried Sonic bridal style and he whispered in his ear, "we haven't had 'fun' for a long time.~" Shadow said lustfully. Sonic blushes madly and looked at Shadow. Shadow smirked as he took Sonic to their bedroom. Sonic then explained, "Shadow! But Amy was gonna bring me something to eat" he said. Shadow chuckled, "You could eat later but now I want you~" he said. Shadow opened the door to their room. Sonic looked at him and whined a bit as Shadow pinned him down to the bed. "Now Sonic..don't moan or scream too loud, alright?". Sonic nodded at Shadow as he grinned a bit, "Of course but can we switch position?" he asked. Shadow sighed and nodded as he flipped himself around, now Sonic was on top of him. Sonic smirked at Shadow as he quickly got off of Shadow ran out of the room. "Sorry Shadz but I'm hungry, maybe later" Sonic yelled and giggled as he ran out of the room,leaving an upset Shadow. Shadow sighed and shook his head. chuckling a bit. "Same old blue hedgehog...thats what I love...'

-In Police HQr-  
Inside of Police HQ, they are many polices doing their job by hunting down criminals or doing paper work. A White/Silver hedgehog was looking at some documents about the Wanted Criminal Shadow. He kept reading what the criminal had done. He also looked at Shadow's crew. His crew name was Manic, Jet, Antoine, Rob'O, Mighty, Fiona and Espio. His bodyguard was Scourge the Hedgehog. He sighed and closed the document folder, "No matter how many time I tried to kill you , your crew are always on the way...I Will Get You Shadow..." He said. A purples cat Came into the room and say next to the albino, "Hey Silver...how are we going to capture Shadow..." She asked. Silver shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know Blaze...we have to think of a plan...he caused so much trouble to the city..." Silver said. "But Shadow has a wife...His wife is a boy that raised 2 children Silver...what about if we could change him to be a nice guy?" Asked Blaze. Silver slammed his hands on the table making Blaze jump In surprised. "Shadow is Just a Wh***! He goes and f*** girls who he wants...he's so stupid!" Silver yelled. Then a different blue hedgehog came into the room, "Silver! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" The boss yelled a bit. "Sorry Zonic. I m a bit mad about Shadow...that's all" Silver said. "We'll capture him today for sure...Maybe. Zespio found out that Shadow and his crew are planing to leave the city." Zonic said. Silver smirked, "We Have to Capture Him For Sure This Time!". Zonic sighed and left the room. Silver just looked at Blaze as he got up and looked out the window, "Shadow needs to be killed..."

TBC...

Chapter 2: Here's the Deal


End file.
